If you're blind, can you still see?
by TacoPenguin
Summary: One who died in book 6 comes back about three years later. The order has found new Headquarters and the Hogwarts teens are now 18 through 20 some years old. Official members themselves. The fight between good and evil still has not come to an end. When su


"Harry... Harry! Harry wake up!" Harry's eyes opened, he could now see Hermione standing over him, her hands grasping his shoulders, and shaking him lightly. "Harry... something... something amazing happened" She was out of breath, her face flushed, and her eyes dancing with excitement.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked, rolling over on his stomach and throwing his head fully into the pillow. The now nineteen year old boy made little effort to move as Hermione tried to pull him off the bed.

"Egh! Harry Just come on! This is important!" She spoke with an eager tone as Harry allowed himself to roll off the bed, hitting the floor with a 'thump'.  
"Don't tell me Ron and you actually had sex and now you're pregnant" Harry said with a slight smirk on his face as he got to his feet.

"I'm going to ignore that since something far more amazing is taking place right now. Oh Harry! You must be among the first to know! Ron's downstairs, he's fainted though…"

"Why did he faint?" Harry interrupted, as his eyes adjusted to the lighting in the room, and the white candles which illumined the pale blue walls.

"Just come on!" She gasped, grabbing his hand and running through the open door, and dragging him behind her as she ran down the steps; she came to a stop as she reached the bottom, her breath heavy from running.

"Harry's here now!" She called.

Harry could see a figure walking into the room, tall, with what seemed to be the outline of a crooked nose and half moon spectacles. His mouth feel and he stared in shock. Words could barely escape his dumbfounded lips.

"P-p-p-…"  
"Yes Harry..." The voice said, it was so calming, "It is I... After all, I told you I would never truly be gone if there are those still loyal to me. You out of all people should know I was never really gone." Harry couldn't break his eye contact with this man; the blue twinkle in the man's eye seemed to act as a security blanket for Harry.

"B-b-but…professor..." Harry spoke, still not breaking eye contact, "You're…aren't you supposed to be dead?" Then, breaking his awkward eye contact, he glanced over at Hermione, whose smile seemed to go from ear to ear.  
"Professor ..how? I SAW you die! I saw Snape kill you! I saw that bastard murder you! You can't be here! You can't. This is a dream. It has to be. This is NOT real!"

"Harry. Calm down…this is nothing of the sort. Right now is real, truly happening...

Hermione, can you please go awake the rest of the order? Tell them to meet down in the main living room."

"Yes. Of course sir," and she took off up the fight of stares.

A half and hour later or so the main living room was crowded with the order members, well the ones who were staying at headquarters at least. Professor McGonagall's face was pale, and her eyes perhaps the widest Harry's ever seen them. Tonk's hair was a violet purple, and her eyes were livid. Luna Lovegood sat on the floor; her dreamful eyes seemed to be thinking up many ways on how this event was possible. Ron, who had awoken from his faint sat with his arm wrapped around Hermione, and Neville seemed to be in much shock. Other members sat scattered on the various couches and chairs.

Professor Dumbledore sat in an arm chair seated next to the fire place.

"Okay, let's get down to the point" Harry said, "How is it possible? How are you alive? I mean, I SAW-"  
"Don't start yelling again!" Hermione snapped in.

Ignoring her, Harry went on "I saw him kill you professor. I saw you fly off the highest tower of the whole damn school."

"Harry... You saw when Professor Snape used the killing curse on me, right?"

"Well..yes, of course I did. I was there... Frozen"

"Yes, well, think. I flew into the air. Killing curses don't do that. Snape didn't want to kill me. He was given no choice. It's a long story, for another day. Snape is innocent. However, we're not here to talk about Snape's innocence. So I fell off the tower and as I was falling I was able to use enough wandless magic to save myself from dying when I hit the bottom."

"Wait…" said Ginny, looking as confused as everyone in the room. "So, you were still alive when you were blasted off the tower?"  
"Yes" He responded calmly.

"But.. That doesn't make sense."

"Of course!" Harry said, "you were bleeding and---"

"And dead people don't bleed!" Hermione interrupted Harry. "How could we have been so stupid? The blood showed you were alive when you hit the ground."

"Yes. All true." Dumbledore spoke, his blue eyes glancing into the flickering flames of the fire.

"But then how did the funeral take place?" Luna asked, "Someone had to of wrapped your body up. …"

"A potion, it was easy as that. I've been around a while. I know all sorts of potions. I simply made one to make a lifeless clone of myself, and then fed it to a squirrel." His eyes twinkled as he spoke, and looked up from the flames.

"So then.. We were all crying over the body of a squirrel?" Neville asked.

"Of course not, I'm sure you were there for me, and no my flesh and bones. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to use the little boys room." Dumbledore rose from his chair and left the room.

"Well, I for one think we should just be happy he's alive and no really buried under the dirt of the school." Ms.Weasley piped in.

"I suppose so…" Luna added, whisking her dirty blonde hair from her face


End file.
